Berührung
by secret2013
Summary: Songfanfiction /Paar: Grissom und Sara


**Berührung**

Ich habe das Lied von Gaby Rückert in der letzten Woche in einem ARD-Film gehört und es geht mir seitdem nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Es ist einfach wunderschön.

* * *

><p>Berührung<p>

Sara drehte sich auf die Seite und beobachtete Grissom wie er sich leise anzog.

„Hey", sagte sie leise um ihn nicht zu erschrecken.

Ohne sie anzusehen, erwiderte er: "Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Ich schlafe weiter, wenn du gegangen bist. Grissom ?"

Endlich drehte er sich um.

„Griss, es war eine wunderschöne Nacht." Sie lächelte ihn an.

Anscheinend hatte sie genau das Richtige gesagt, denn er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und küßte sie. Als er sich dann von ihr löste, erwiderte er: „Das fand ich auch." Mehr sagte er nicht. Aber Sara schien es zu genügen. Sie kuschelte sich in die Kissen. „Wir sehen uns später. Schlaf gut." 

* * *

><p>Wenn - der eine - den andern - begehrt,<p>

wenn - der eine - dem andern - nicht wehrt,

wenn - der eine - den andern - wortlos versteht,

wenn - sich beide berührn -

sich zärtlich verführ'n -

findend verlier'n,

dann gehören sie zusammen diese Nacht,

und sie öffnen alle Türen,

dann gehören sie zuammen diese Nacht,

und sie gehn wie durch ein unbekanntes Haus.

dann gehören sie zusammen diese Nacht. - 

* * *

><p>Sara wollte nicht darüber nachdenken was diese Nacht bedeutete. Es gab nichts was sie sich mehr gewünscht hatte, aber nun? Würde Grissom sie anders behandeln als vorher ? Langsam ging sie an seinem Büro vorbei und war enttäuscht, dass sein Schreibtisch verlassen war.<p>

„Sara, kannst du mir helfen?", tönte Nicks Stimme aus der Garage. „Grissom hat einen Termin bei Ecklie und hat uns gemeinsam eingeteilt."

„Kein Problem. Ich ziehe mich kurz um."

Sara holte einen Overall aus ihrem Schrank und begann sich umzuziehen. Beim Herausgehen stand Grissom in der Tür und lächelte sie an.

„Hi, wie fühlst du dich? Konntest du noch etwas schlafen?"

Sein Lächeln ist so süß, dachte Sara als sie nickte.

„Tatsächlich ? Ich konnte nicht einschlafen, weil ich immer nur an dich gedacht habe. Am liebsten wäre ich zurückgefahren. Es ist ganz eigenartig. Ich hatte Angst vor dem danach und als ich dann allein zu Hause war, habe ich dich vermisst. Tut mir leid, dass ich so schnell gegangen bin. Bist du mir sehr böse?"

„Grissom, du redest zuviel. Komm doch nach der Schicht zum Frühstück vorbei." Beim Herausgehen ging sie ganz nah an ihm vorbei und küßte ihn schnell auf den Mund.

* * *

><p>Wenn - der eine - den andern - erkennt,<p>

wenn - der eine - am andern - verbrennt,

wenn - der eine - den andern - nicht lassen kann,

wenn - was war, nicht mehr zählt -

nur Angst sie noch quält -

wenn eines fehlt -

dann gehören sie zusammen manche Nacht,

und sie öffnen alle Türen,

dann gehören sie zusammen manche Nacht,

und sie gehn wie durch ein wohlbekanntes Haus,

dann gehören sie zusammen manche Nacht,

wenn auch ihre eignen Seelen sich berühr'n. – 

* * *

><p>„Honey, hast du meine blaue Jacke gesehen?" Er sah auf die Uhr. „Ich komme zu spät, Sara." Hektisch sah er sich ihm Flur um, ohne Erfolg.<p>

„Griss, ich habe die Jacke gewaschen. Tut mir leid."

Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Bitte komm her und setz dich einen Moment."

Grissom zögerte eine Sekunde, aber dann folgte er Saras Bitte.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen über unsere Wohnsituation reden. So geht es nicht weiter."

Erschrocken sah Grissom Sara an. Er dachte, dass sie zufrieden mit dem Arrangement war. Seit ein paar Wochen fuhr er kaum noch nach Hause, eigentlich wechelte er nur seine Kleidung, holte die Post ab und fütterte seine Tiere.

„Baby, so meine ich es nicht. Ich liebe es, wenn du hier bist. Aber meine Wohnung ist langsam zu klein für all deine Dinge. Schau dich doch um."

Grissom mußte zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte. Seine Zeitschriften lagen auf den Tischen, der Laptop stand neben Saras PC und im Schlafzimmer standen mehrere Taschen mit seinen Sachen.

„Du hast Recht. Vielleicht sollten wir über unsere Beziehung nachdenken."

„Dass sollten wir. Was denkst du?", sie lies den Satz offen.

Grissom überlegte nur kurz. Er wußte schon seit einer ganzen Weile was er wollte.

„Ich denke, dass wir all meine Sachen zuammensuchen sollten und in den Van packen sollten."

„Oh", damit hatte Sara nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Hey, komm wieder her. Bitte."

Grissom mußte fast lachen als er Saras schockiertes Gesicht sah.

Wie in Trance ging sie zu ihm.

„Ich dachte, dass es gut zwischen uns läuft."

„Schatz, dass finde ich auch. Entschuldige, ich hätte weiterreden sollen. Was hälst du davon bei mir einzuziehen? Mein Haus ist groß genug für uns beide und wenn du es probieren willst, dann könnten wir auch gleich ein paar Sachen von dir mitnehmen. Was meinst du?"

„Du willst, dass ich bei dir einziehe?"

Grissom hatte Saras Hand nicht losgelassen. Jetzt zog er sich noch mehr zu sich heran.

„Ja. Ich glaube wir gehören zusammen. Also was sagst du?"

Am liebsten hätte Sara die ganze Welt umarmt. Stattdessen schlang sie ihre Arme um Grissoms Hals und küßte ihn.

Grissom erwiderte den Kuß leidenschaftlich.

„Denkst du es fällt auf, wenn wir beide zu spät kommen?", fragte Sara und zog Grissom in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Gestimmt nicht."

Selbst wenn, es war ihm egal.

* * *

><p>Dann gehören sie zusammen,<p>

bei Tage wie bei Nacht.

Dann gehören sie zusammen, gehören sie zusammen,

bei Tage wie bei Nacht.


End file.
